Callings of the heart
by Alando
Summary: Love sometimes comes in the most unexpected forms. For one Zangoose, it comes in the form a flying blue dog who fell from a tree. After a shaky start, the two begin to develop a closer bond then either would have imagined.
1. A chance encounter

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own pokemon.

* * *

The sound of twittering birds and rustling leaves were the melody the zangoose awakened to. His weary crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, and a sharp yawn escaped his throat. The zangoose, still tired, sat up in his bed, wiping his eyes to remove the sleep from them.

With a long, drawn out stretch the zangoose reached to his nightstand, picking up a small silk kerchief. He had managed to steal this from a human who had rushed into the forest once long ago. He wore it as a trophy to show everyone around him he had defeated the trainer.

Tying it around his neck, the zangoose stood up and scratched his gut slowly. He was of average height for his species, stocky built and blessed with a gleaming set of claws on each paw. Though he looked feroucious, and could indeed fight, he was kind and caring. Always looking to protect and befriend. Most of the pokemon in the forest knew him, and looked up to him because of this.

A loud rumble woke the zangoose from his reverie, as he stared intently at his stomach. He hadn't eaten in almost 14 hours. With a soft sigh, the zangoose left his den and walked towards the orchard.

Here, there were an abundance for fruits, berries, roots and shoots of all kinds for all pokemon. The zangoose licked his lips at the thought of digging in to a juicy, ripe Pecha berry.

Now, one of his friends had told him about an easier way to gather food. Seeing as the zangoose was fairly chubby, he couldn't climb very well, making reaching the best berries somewhat of an issue. However, a friend had told him if he rammed into the tree as hard as he could, and shook it, berries would fall free from the upper branches.

The zangoose smirked, rubbing his paws together at the prospect before taking a few steps back from the young, fresh tree.

In a flash, the pokemon barreled towards the tree, colliding with its trunk harshly. The zangoose had expected several berries to come falling to the ground.

So imagine his surprise when several berries, accompanied by something fuzzy and blue, fell right on his head.

"WAAAHHHH!"

A loud yelp, and the zangoose's world turned blue, then black as his back collided with the soft earth beneath him.

"Aah! I-I'm sorry mister! I-I didn't mean to fall on you!" The same voice from before rung out. Suddenly, the zangoose's vision came back as he sat bolt-upright.

What he saw made his jaw drop in confusion.

There, stood before him, was a small riolu. He was a little taller then most of his kind, clad in a red silk kerchief. He was a little on the pudgy side, adding to his overall look of a puppy. The most striking feature though was his eyes. Instead of the natural crimson colour of his kind, his eyes were a stunning icy blue, almost like small orbs of ice were his eyes. This intrigued the zangoose to no end.

"A riolu? Out here?" The zangoose questioned out loud.

"H-huh? O-oh me?" The riolu seemed rather nervous. The taller of the two boys tilted his head a little. "I-I just... Y-you know... Travelled here..."

"Is something wrong?" The riolu jumped slightly, looking at the floor intently.

"N-N-NO! Nothings wrong! Haha... W-what gave you that idea?" That was when the zangoose noticed. The boy was leaning heavier on one leg then the other.

"What happened to your leg squirt?" The zangoose asked, pointing down to the riolu's right leg.

"Hey!" The sudden change in his voice startled the taller boy. "My names not Squirt! Its Arran!" The zangoose rolled his eyes.

"Its just an expression kid. Answer my question."

"I'm not a kid! I bet I'm older then you are!" This startled the zangoose. He sat there for 5 seconds, then fell about laughing.

The riolu became flustered, blushing slightly as I whined. "Heyyy! I'm being serious here!"

"I-I'm sorry! B-but thats just S-SO rich!" The taller boy finally managed to contain his laughter, sighing softly he humored the smaller boy. "A-alright squi- Arran." He corrected himself "Whats your age?"

This time, it was the riolu's turn to smirk, holding his head up proudly. "I'm 19 and a quarter. Gonna be 20 this winter. How about you?"

Silence. The zangoose stared, and his jaw dropped for the second time that morning. "... You're not joking, are you?" The riolu proudly shook his head. "And you haven't evolved yet?" For the first time, the riolu's head snapped up, looking straight at him.

The shorter of the two absently scratched his neck shyly. "Y-yeah... About that... See, there's a good reason... Actually two..." The zangoose nodded slowly, as if saying to continue. "Well... Firstly, I really don't want to evolve... I'm happy the way I am! But... The second reason is I swore to myself I'd not evolve until I found love..." The older boy slowly lifted his kerchief.

"Is that...?" The zangoose trailed off as the boy nodded slowly.

"An Everstone. I wear this necklace to keep myself the way I am. I don't have to change for anyone if I'm happy as I am!" Incredible. The zangoose was surprised. All of the fledgling pokemon he knew were dead eager to evolve, always talking about it.

Yet here, stood before him had to be the only pokemon in the world who didn't. "Hmm... Well, no one can force you to change." The zangoose shrugged slightly.

The shorter boy nodded, then turned around. "I really should get going... I-I'll see you around maybe..." This was when the zangoose remembered his question. He now had his answer.

There, clamped around the boys lower leg, were a set of teeth marks.

In a flash, the zangoose bounded forward, scooping the riolu off his feet. A loud yelp, and much flailing ensued.

"N-NOO! P-PLEASE! D-DON'T HURT ME!" The zangoose was horrified. The boy was terrified, shivering and quaking in his arms. The taller boy turned and sprinted off towards his den, all thoughts of food out of his mind.

"A-am I gonna die...?" The riolu whispered, trembling in terror as he was brought into the zangooses den. The taller of the two layed the boy down on his bed.

"Stay there... I'm gonna go get some stuff so I clean up this wound..." With that, the zangoose rushed off into his den, looking for supplies. The riolu lay there, scared out of his wits that he would die here.

When the zangoose returned, he had in his arms a pestle and mortar, several herbs and a roll of clean bandages. He set down the bandages and immediately began grinding up the herbs into a thick paste.

"I've dealt with enough injuries to know how to make something to disinfect and keep the wound covered. These herbs have high medicinal qualities. They should have you right as rain in no time flat..." The zangoose set down the pestle, now filled with a thick, green paste. "Now... This may sting a little, but I need you to stay still as best you can... Okay?" The smaller jackal like pokemon nodded.

The zangoose scooped some the paste onto his claws and gently began to run it over the wound. The soft sound of whimpering filled the air soon after. "Shhh... I know... It hurts, but trust me... You'll feel better soon..." The riolu clenched his fists until the zangoose was done. "Okay... Good..." The taller of the two bandaged up the wound, tying it off tight, but not to tight.

"There... Now, I want to know what happened..." The smaller dog whimpered, slowly nodding his head.

"...Where do I begin?"

"From the start. How did you end up here?"

The riolu layed down, closing his eyes as he began. "Well... I was born way up north. In a mountain range. As you can tell, I was the only one who was born with blue eyes. My mother loved me, called me her little miracle... I was raised as any other was... Oddly, no one ridiculed me. They treat me like family."

The zangoose smiled, but the riolu frowned. "But... Despite it all, I never felt... Welcome. It was probably all just in my head, but I always felt different because of my eyes... My mother insisted everyone loved me, but I didn't believe her... So, I left in the dead of night... Leaving home to go and find somewhere else."

"And what did your father say?" This brought a grim scowl to the boys face.

"I never knew my father. Mom always used to say he was a kind, caring man. But if he cared, why did he leave before I was born. I know he's not dead, my mother even told me so." The zangoose rubbed his temples slowly.

'Good job there.' He thought to himself.

"When I arrived here, I was running low on food. So I asked some of the locals about where I could grab something to eat." The boy sighed softly. "Next thing I knew, I'd turned my back, and one of them pounced me. That's where I got that injury... I was up that tree hiding. I didn't want to be found for fear of more injury..."

"Well you're safe now." The riolu's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the zangoose. "As long as you want it to be, this place is your home as much as it is mine." The taller boy gently rubbed the small jackal tummy. "Now... You relax and get some sleep... I'll be back later with some food and water..."

The riolu blushed, looking down shyly as he smiled softly. "I... Can really stay here...?" The older boy looked up hopefully.

"As long as you want to... Now, get some sleep. You're leg needs time to heal... Its Jon, by the way." The jackal tilted his head a little.

"Huh?"

"My name. You gave me yours and I never did the same. Its a pleasure to meet you Arran." The riolu looked down shyly again.

"Y-yeah... Likewise Jon..."

"Good. Now get some rest." The zangoose tucked his burden in gently, noticing that the boy had passed out from sheer exhaustion. With a soft sigh, the zangoose stood and left his den again.

This time, he'd need a meal for two.


	2. Love is never wrong

Still don't own pokemon. Sadly.

* * *

The forest air shone with the light of the summer sun as the zangoose made his way back towards his den. Four months had passed since the little blue jackal had, quite litterally, fallen into his life. The two had become close, the very best of friends. But Jon wanted something more. There was something he'd neglected to tell the riolu, and had been putting off.

The zangoose was gay. And now, his heart was deadset on the riolu as his mate. The thought of the smaller boy beneath him, panting and groaning in pleasure had kept him awake many a night. It couldn't be possible, could it? The zangoose sighed. Of course not. How could it?

Jon smiled widely as he drew closer to his den, he would get to see the small jackal again. A small smile graced his face as he opened the doorway.

The first thing he noted was the smell.

Zangooses are part feline. They have an incredible sense of smell because of this. As soon as the door opened, the taller boy noted there was a strong scent in the air. Cautiously, he cracked the door open. His paw had to fly across his mouth to not give the game away.

There, layed out on his bed, was the riolu. Leg spread wide as he violently stroked and tugged at his member. His left paw rolling and fondling his balls. The zangooses eyes went wide as he felt something heat up down below.

"N-nnghaa... J-onnn..." The zangoose stared at the jackal, drooling softly down his chin as the smaller boy climaxed, spurting his seed all over himself while panting softly.

The boy had called out his name. HIS name. Could it mean...? The zangoose turned his attention back to the boy, who was now walking into the bathroom of the den. The taller boy took his chance to walk into his den.

"Arran? I'm home!"

"Hi Jon! I'm just getting a shower!" Oh, the zangoose knew why. He smirked as he layed out in the bed. The two had recently taken to sharing the bed as opposed to one sleeping on the floor with nothing but a blanket to cover them.

It might have been summer, but it was still rather cold on a solid earth floor.

Roughly 20 minutes later, the riolu walked out the bathroom, drying his fur with a towel. The way it shone in the light, glistening wet and ruffled up. The zangoose had to surpress a growl.

The jackal jumped onto the bed and tugged up the covers, smiling happily at the warmth. Several hours passed of non-stop chatter and play-fighting. Soon, the sun was setting in the distance, the zangoose was glad he'd bothered to make a window.

"Oh, wow... I completely lost track of time..." Arran sighed softly. "I always used to watch the sunset back home... It reminds me of it..." The smile on his face was serene.

"I'm glad you're happy at least. I always loved the sunset, the way it so colourful..." The older boy yawned softly, resting his head on the pillow.

"Jon? Can I ask why you don't have a mate yet? A kind person like you should have had no trouble finding someone to love..." The zangoose's face went bright red as he turned away shyly.

"A-ahh... W-well you see... I-I just haven't found the right person yet..." A lie. He had. And the boy was right next to him.

"Ohh... So we're rather alike in that sense then, huh?" Another yawn, hidden behind his paw. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just so tired today... I-I'll see you in the morning..." And with that, the riolu's head plopped down and he was gone, snoring softly.

Minutes turned to hours. And soon the nightlife was out in force, crickets chirping, Hoothoot's hooting and nocturnal pokemon coming out of their dens to find food.

The zangoose still layed there, awake. The memory of what he had seen burned into his head. He sighed softly.

"O-oohhh... M-mmm..." The zangoose turned his head to the smaller boy beside him, who seemed to be dreaming. "J-on... H-harder..." Jon's eyes widened in shock. The jackal was dreaming of him?

That same heat from before returned. And this time, the zangoose wouldn't ignore it.

Within seconds, he was beneath the covers, his head resting between the older boys legs. Jon couldn't contain his gasp at the sight. The small riolu stood fully erect, at least 5 inches in length with a small knot developing.

Seems the boy was a late bloomer.

The zangoose drooled heavily, reaching his left paw down to stroke his own erecting cock, growling softly as his tounge dragged up the jackal's underside. A soft, pleased groan was his reward.

Within seconds, the younger boy was lapping away at the treat before him, no longer able to contain himself. Arran's soft moans only urged him further.

"M-mmm... O-oohhh..." Jon leaned down, glancing up to make sure the riolu hadn't awoken. Satisfied the boy was still fast asleep, the zangoose began licking and rubbing the boy soft, pink pucker.

A louder groan resulted, and the boy couldn't contain himself any more. Spitting on his left paw, dragging it all along his thick, throbbing, meat the zangoose positioned himself over the boy and took the plunge.

A sharp yelp, and the riolu's eyes flew open in shock. "W-WAHH! J-JON?! WHAT ARE YOU-" The zangoose smashed his lips against the smaller boys, starting eagerly thrust and mash his cock inside the boy.

"Grrrr..." A soft, pleased growl erupted from the zangoose "J-ust relax... S-shhh..."

"A-aaahhh... J-Jon... W-hat a-are y-you d-oing...?" The riolu moaned, this was proof enough for Jon he enjoyed it.

"Shhh b-baby... J-ust r-relax..." The zangoose continued his thrusts, pushing in harder and deeper each time. The riolu's pants and groans served as leverage to keep thrusting.

"D-Daddyyy..." The zangoose's eyes widened at the name he had been called, but the riolu gripped his chest fur, panting and moaning in pleasure as his slobbery, hard shaft throbbed in pleasure. "Daddy... D-don't s-top..."

The zangoose smiled softly at the cuteness of the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug as he, himself, began throbbing helplessly inside the boys tight, squishy insides. "D-Daddy's n-ot stoppingg... N-not u-until he makes y-you his forever babyy..."

The riolu gave off a soft yelp, and the zangoose felt something warm and sticky cling to his crotch fur. This sent him spiraling over the edge as I bit down on the riolu's neck, spurting out his seed deep inside the smaller boy.

"N-nnghh... J-Jon..." The riolu panted and groaned beneath him, shuddering in pleasure.

"Shhh... M-my little mate... Y-you're... Mine now..." The zangoose clutched the boy closer, holding the riolu to his chest. "...All m-mine..."

The riolu wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, purring softly as I kissed and suckled at the soft, sensitive flesh. "I-I was... Always y-yours J-Jon... F-from when y-you took m-me in..." The riolu yawned again, closing his eyes.

His lover cradled him closer, smiling softly while caressing the smaller boys hips. "Next time Arran... Just tell me... I-instead of making me w-walk in on you playing with yourself while calling my name..."

What was said was lost on the smaller boy, who was already fast asleep, exhausted from the nights activities. The zangoose smiled, closing his eyes as he let sleep overtake his senses.

"Sweet dreams... My little Arran..."


End file.
